Slave Love
by chipmunkgirl101
Summary: In Konoha slavery is not only accepted but encouraged! And, could she be falling for Gaara? Warning: violence, rape, abuse, boyxboy, and possibly lemon. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I know that my first story isn't anywhere close to done but I wanted to start on this one as well. It's kinda sad but I really wanted to do this story so I hope you guys like it! Sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character I can adjust it later if need be! **

**Now I shall have Tobi say the disclaimer**

**Tobi- Chipmunk-chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters! Is Tobi a good boy Chipmunk-chan?**

**Chipmunk- Yes Tobi, have a cookie!**

**Tobi- YAY!**

**Chipmunk- Well Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: THE AUCTION HOUSE:**

**Konoha Auction House****- **

**MAY 14****th****, 2020**

**Male**- **Female**- 5yr. - Naruto-$1000 8yr. - Hinata-$3000

14yr. - Sasuke-$25000 14yr. - Ino-$30000

15yr. - Gaara-$25000 14yr. - Sakura-$30000

17yr. - Sasori-$15000 15yr. - Matsuri-$25000 17yr. - Neji-$15000 17yr. - Ten-Ten-$15000

19yr. - Deidara-$12000 19yr. - Temari-$12000

25yr. - Kakashi-$10000 30yr. - Tsunade-$5000

There were 10 big league men in suits. I do not know who they represent or who they are here for. All I or any of us know is that they are here to _buy_ us. My name is Sakura. I don't have a last name, most of us don't. Here in Konoha, you can buy and sell people (or to them, slaves) and everyone thinks it's perfectly normal. Better yet most of them expect it!

I don't know the names of the other people that are currently standing next to me in the small hall way that leads to a large waiting room. We were told to wait here until they call our name, then we are to walk up to the podium and stand next to the man in the tux with his long white hair pulled back. Afterwards if we are purchased we are to sit in the fold out chairs designated for slaves and we shall start our lives with our new masters.

They go by age, alternating the gender so that they are in perfect order. As we wait I briefly look over at a woman holding the hand of a very small child.

'_Maybe that's her son_' I wonder to myself.

When I hear the resonating sound of a gavel I know that the auction has begun.

"Gentlemen I would like to start by thanking you all for coming here tonight. I see we have a few new faces as well, welcome Mr. Orochimaru and Mr. Kabuto. We are so glad you could attend. Now on to the auction!" the man announced in a booming voice.

"First up we have a five year old male named Naruto, Naruto would you come up to the stage." The man asked/ordered. I looked around to see who this Naruto kid was and saw the little kid get up and start walking down the path with absolute fear in his eyes.

"Now, lets start the bidding at $1000," the white haired man started cheerfully. As the bidding proceeded the white haired auctioneer was speaking very rapidly and pointing at one of the ten men in turn. Soon he shouted out," SOLD TO MR. KABUTO!" I felt bad for the poor kid; he was now the property of some business man that would probably beat him. But it wasn't like they all were in for much better lives.

The bidding went on like this for several hours all of them being sold. My name was the sixth one called. I walked up in a daze as I felt the hungry gazes of the business men following after me. I have natural pink hair and emerald green eyes that men fell for, sadly in this kind of living, that wasn't exactly recommended. Most of the time Sakura wished she could disappear, and that they wouldn't look for her. But pink hair doesn't exactly help you 'blend in'.

Not long after she had walked up there had the bidding started. She ended up being sold to Mr. Orochimaru she saw him throwing lustful looks at her as she made her way to the designated section for her to be in.

She didn't pay much attention to the rest of the auction; she mostly sat in her seat. She was mentally preparing herself for whatever was about to come next.

"NO SALE!" the words rang out in the quiet room. All the new slaves gasped quietly as they realized what this meant.

The man walked up to her, the woman, she was the same one that Sakura had seen with the child, holding hands. It all happened so suddenly. The auctioneer looked out at the audience as if waiting for a purchase then; when no one claimed her he turned to her and whipped out a HS2000 Springfield, a common pistol among the business class. No sooner had the gun come out that he had fired it straight at the woman's head.

She fell to the floor in a bloody heap. She was dead before her body touched the ground.

Not long after the announcer said that the meeting was over and for us to meet our new masters outside while they finish up the transactions. I walked toward the dimly lit room with a white piece of paper that had 'Orochimaru Slaves' scribbled into it. I walked in to the room and sat down on the dirt floor and waited for him to come.

I soon realized that there where others in here besides myself. I looked around and saw five other people standing around me, all around my age. Soon my emerald gaze landed on a redhead sitting with his knees pulled tightly to his chest and his arms encircling his knees where he was resting his head. He was shaking violently, crying maybe? Being the curious person she is she walked up to him and sat next to his shaking form. He looked to be around her age, but you never could really tell. Sakura looked at him with her wide emerald eyes as he shook on his little patch of dirt.

"Hello, my name is Sakura. What's yours?" she asked him quietly.

"G-Gaara," he replied softly, almost inaudibly.

"Nice to meet you Gaara, how old are you?" she asked politely. He had not lifted his head yet and she doubted that he would any time soon.

"I'm 15, why are you talking to me? It's kinda weird." He stated bluntly.

"Well sorry for trying to be nice to you. I didn't have to ya' know." She said angrily to the boy. At this he raised his head and looked at her with incredible teal eyes that were full of so much pain. And fear.

"N-No I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it like that I only was making an observation, I am kinda liking you talking to me. Most people here think I'm a monster, or some sort of disgusting creature. Please don't leave!" He hurriedly explained to her in a deep baritone voice. She smiled at him and sat back down next to him.

"Are you nervous?" She asked him quietly.

"A little, I haven't been sold before." He replied quietly. "Have you?" He added quietly in a baritone voice.

"….Yes." Sakura replied the door to the dark dirty room swung open to reveal there new master.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my darling readers! I hope you liked my last chapter because it only gets worse for poor Sakura and innocent Gaara. Now please leave a comment in the little box below. Anonymous reviews are accepted and critiques are cherished. Lol, well, on to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! **

**Without further ado…I give you…. (Drum roll) **

**CHAPTER 2: New Owner!**

He stepped into the scarcely lit room and in a deep, commanding voice said,

"Get up, slaves. Come with me, slaves."

I looked to Gaara, he was shaking. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but I knew it wouldn't be good.

I reached over and grasped Gaara's hand as we were shoved out of the small room into the white marble hall.

I heard Gaara gasp next to me; I looked over at his childlike face.

'I used to be like that.' I thought to myself sadly.

'**That was until you were sold.'** My inner reminded me.

I scowled at the memory. Gaara looked over at me shocked. He leaned over and whispered in my ear in his deep, rough voice.

"Are you ok?" he asked concern evident in his face and voice.

I simply smiled at him.

"Get in." The man said as he roughly shoved us into the back of a black van.

I didn't know where we would end up, but I knew, it wasn't going to be good.

I felt Gaara's hand shake within my own. He grasped mine tighter, like a lifeline.

"Please, don't leave me." He whispered so softly I almost didn't catch it.

I smiled at his innocents. I knew what happened to people like him. For some reason, the heart that I had sealed off from everything, the heart that I had made numb, the heart that I was sure had stopped long ago, thumped loudly in my chest.

I gently laid my hand on his face and gazed into his teal eyes. He was all that was important. I would do my best to protect him even if it cost me my life.

"I would never leave you." I replied gently to the scared boy.

His eyes widened and he smiled slightly. He reached up and cupped my pale cheek and leaned forward to whisper in my ear;

"Then I won't leave you…Sakura." The way that his low voice whispered my name was almost foreign. It was as if he wasn't used to using peoples names.

This time, instead of just smiling, I did something that surprised even me, I leaned forward and kissed him.

I saw his eyes widen at the contact. His lips were soft, like the petals of a blood red rose. The kiss was lingering, but when we did part, he still sat in shock.

I couldn't help but giggle at his innocents once again.

His teal orbs gazed at me, and then he slowly, tentatively, grasped my chin with his thumb and index finger. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me. But it was different somehow. His kiss, unlike that of anyone else I had ever kissed, was gentle, loving almost. It was as if I were a porcelain doll that he didn't want to break.

I loved it.

"Alright, all of you lot. Get yer asses out'a my truck," hollered the truck driver.

Suddenly someone grabbed me roughly and tossed me out of the truck like a sack of potatoes. I landed heavily on the cobblestone street.

The first thing I noticed was the sudden glaring light of the sun beaming down on me.

'I must have fallen asleep during the drive,' I thought to myself.

I gazed around me at the new and very unfamiliar surroundings. We were surrounded by trees in all directions! It must be the middle of the forest!

"Sakura, are you alright?" Gaara asked as he grabbed my small shoulders and looked to see if there were any visible injuries caused by my fall.

"No, I'm fine Gaara, honestly." I said with a smile. I don't know what it is about him, but every time I look into those teal eyes, my heart begins to beat. I can't help but be happy around him! It's like a dream!

"Welcome, my pets!"

And that dream…

has just become a nightmare.

Well, I hope you all liked this next chapter! I hope to get the next chapter up this week, sorry that I am very inconsistent. I am working on it though. Pretty soon, I'll have chapters up every fill in the black day! Tehehe.

Tobi-But chipmunk-chan, doesn't that mean getting off your couch and writing something?

Chipmunk-Uh….er…..Who told you that Tobi?!

Tobi-You did Chipmunk-chan! You said "I don't wanna write today if it means getting off this couch and using effort!"

Chipmunk-…..I never said that.

Sakura-Yes you did. We got it on tape!

*Plays tape recorder*

Chipmunk-…..Why do my characters hate me?

Gaara-Because you make us look like wimps.

Chipmunk-And with that I shall run into my room and cower in a corner. Please Review in the little box-thing at the bottom and tune in next time! Bye!


End file.
